Shigeki
by Kora Uchiha
Summary: Takes place between Sasuke Shinden and Naruto Gaiden. Story of Sasuke and Sakura's budding relationship, their travels, Sarada's birth, and when Sasuke has to leave again when Sarada is just a toddler. I am trying to stay as canonical and in-character as possible. M for sex, language and other adult themes. Enjoy, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

So I know I have already started (and have yet to finish) SasuSaku Hiden, but I think that story is more lemony and fantasy-like than I had anticipated. Of course it is a great story and I love writing it, I just wanted to write something a little more canonical and realistic. Of course there will definitely be adult themes (a.k.a. how Sarada is conceived) but it will be far more realistic and in character. This will also be quite a long story. I'm not sure if I will end it around Sarada's birth or if I will end it around when Sasuke has to leave again when Sarada is a toddler. Anyway, before I babble too much, I really hope you guys enjoy this and find it as satisfying as I already am, since Studio Pierrot seems to not want to animate anything SasuSaku. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously, I do not own these characters. They belong to Kishi-sensei, the creator of Naruto, my most beloved series.

 **Shigeki**

 **By Kora Uchiha**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Shigeki (Japanese)_

 _English translation: an annoyance_

 _ **she's in a long black coat tonight**_

 _ **waiting for me in the downpour outside**_

 _ **singing baby come home**_

 _ **in a melody of tears**_

 _ **while the rhythm of the rain keeps time**_

Naruto's handwriting was as harsh as it was when they were genin so many years ago. To someone new to such scrabbles, it would take an extra moment or two to decode the messy letters. For Sasuke, it was only a minor annoyance.

 _It sure is cool to think that even though you aren't here, you're still protecting the village. Actually, Sakura said you remind her of the Uchiha police unit. We still really could use you around here though. I know someone that really thinks so._

 _Naruto_

Sasuke softly smiled down at the small note from the leaf; from home. He looked forward, towards the sunset, "It _has_ been awhile, maybe I'll go home."

…

Sakura had thrown herself into her work. Starting the children's clinic was only a first step. She did okay for a while, wondering when he'd return. But after Naruto and Hinata's wedding and he still hadn't showed, she had to keep herself busy.

Everyone's lives were changing before her eyes. Budding relationships blossomed in front of her left and right. Even Ino had found a new life for herself, with Sai. Sai. Sai of all people had started a life with someone before her. Sakura tried to knock the cruel thought from her mind, but sometimes she found it impossible.

She guessed that was her destiny; waiting for him. As much as she hated it, she wouldn't have it any other way. Sakura could never settle down with anyone and start a life. She was forever chained to the wandering nin, whether she wanted to be or not.

She often found herself staring up at the moon in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. It had become a sort of ritual after all the years of waiting.

Naruto salted her wounds as he bantered about his married life. There was no doubt she was beyond happy for the idiot and Hinata, but she wished he didn't talk about it so much.

"Hey..I'm sorry, Sakura." He had said to her solemnly one afternoon as he noted her depressed gaze.

"For what?" she had questioned, knowing the answer.

He had stopped walking, "I think it's about time. Way passed it actually."

She had stopped as well, suddenly confused, "Time for what?"

He showed her his wide grin she loved and respected so much, "For him to come home."

She knew who he spoke of, and it sent a burning sensation into her cheeks.

"See? I knew you thought so too." He teased

"S-Shut up!"

"Seriously, Sakura. It's way overdue."

"What is?"

Naruto just grinned back, obviously coming up with a plan to get their teammate to return.

"Don't you worry, Sakura. I'll get him for ya!" he walked off, waving.

That was a couple of days ago. She hadn't heard any news of Sasuke's homecoming, and Naruto didn't bring it up again. Maybe he forgot? A part of her prayed he somehow got into contact with Sasuke, asking him to come home.

Another part of her knew it might be too good to be true. And even if it was true, what then? He'd return, then what?

Then what?..

Sakura's faced started blushing and burning at the thought. What exactly was she supposed to do? He hadn't necessarily professed his love when he left on his redemption journey. Even after he escorted her to and from the hospital everyday before he left. Even when he lightly tapped her forehead, suggesting he might let her tag along "next time". Her blush only deepened at the memory.

"Ms. Sakura?"

Sakura jumped from her thoughts, "Huh?"

"Daydreaming?" she immediately recognized the voice's owner. Koga Higurashi, a patient of hers. He was clumsy, awkward, thick-headed. She wondered how he had made it to chunin. He was in her waiting room at least once a week. She had been daydreaming heavily on the clock in her office before he broke her concentration.

She stood from her desk, giving him her most polite smile, "You caught me."

Koga blushed harshly. He wasn't an unattractive boy. Actually, according to Ino, he was very handsome. His light brown hair danced around pale blue-grey eyes that were centered in a child-like face, Sasuke's exact opposite. If she were in a different world, a different dimension, this boy would probably have been her suitor. Then again, maybe not. No matter what dimension she lived in, she knows who would still own her heart.

"So..uh..I uhm..Sa-Sakura.."

That was odd. He had never called her by just her first name before.

"I was actually wondering.."

 _Oh no._

"F-Forgive me for noticing..but you seem pretty lonely."

 _Please no._

"So I was wondering.."

 _Oh God._

"If you'd be free for dinner sometime? Or maybe even lunch? No pressure! W-We could definitely just do lunch! Yeah! We could do it! I..I didn't mean do _it._ I mean obviously..obviously not that.."

Sakura grinned through the pain, "Thank you Koga, that's very sweet of you. But I-"

He interrupted her, visibly disappointed, "I thought so..it's that rogue guy. Isn't it?"

Sakura didn't have the heart to tell him the truth, and she didn't have the stomach to lie to him either. She answered him with a solemn look.

"Right. Well..I just hope he treats you right. You deserve more than this."

"This?" she was getting angry now.

"Loneliness." With that, he left her. The pain in his voice made her chest hurt. She didn't mean for him to be so disappointed. She knew that feelings all too well.

Sakura let out a deep sigh, louder than she anticipated, as she sat down hard in her chair.

…

The hospital was a lot nicer than he remembered. It had gotten major upgrades, including the children's unit Sakura had built. He appreciated Kakashi occasionally filling him in about such things while he was on his jounrey, even though he would never admit it to him.

"About damn time!" Naruto had slapped Sasuke's cloaked back the second he entered the village. It's like the idiot had a sixth sense when it came to him. It's like Naruto could sense his presence.

Sasuke couldn't fight back the small half-smile.

"How long are ya staying for?" Naruto had asked, more like yelled.

"I'm not sure."

Naruto attempted to hide his disappointment, and failed.

"Can't believe you missed my own wedding. What kind of best friend misses something like that?" and like a spoiled child, Naruto blabbered on and on before finally pouting.

"Are you listening!?"

"Congratulations, Naruto."

This obviously took him by surprise, for he immediately retreated.

"Thanks, Sasuke." He smiled. "By the way, she's over at the hospital."

According to two different overly nice nurses, Sakura's office was up a floor and two doors down to the left. _Her_ office. Sakura really was something.

"So I was wondering.." the voice was of a boy about his own age, with sandy brown curly hair. He was leaning into a doorway. Sakura's office doorway.

"If you'd be free for dinner sometime? Or maybe even lunch? No pressure! W-We could definitely just do lunch! Yeah! We could do it! I..I didn't mean do _it._ I mean obviously..obviously not that.."

Sasuke's fingers twitched slightly.

"Thank you Koga, that's very sweet of you. But I-" That was Sakura's voice that answered the stranger.

He interrupted her, obviously embarrassed and angry, "I thought so..it's that rogue guy. Isn't it?"

Sasuke fought back a smile. If he only knew.

After a silent answer from Sakura, the boy continued.

"Right. Well..I just hope he treats you right. You deserve more than this."

This time he was sure his fingers twitched into a slight curl.

"This?" Sakura's tone had changed. She was angry.

"Loneliness."

Visably upset, the idiot boy left her doorway, stalking past Sasuke.

As he approached, Sasuke met his eyes.

The boy stopped suddenly, intimidated by the stare. Unaware of why Sasuke, a stranger to this boy, was showing such hostility. The boy's anger at Sakura faded, fear quickly replaced it. He quickly averted his gaze and sped down the hallway.

…..

Sakura placed her head in her hands, begging her headache to subside. That was the third boy she turned down in a month.

"Ugh..Why me?"

"I wouldn't worry myself with someone like him."

That voice. The voice that crept into her soul ever since she was a child. The only voice she wanted to hear for the rest of her life.

"Sasuke."

It came out like a soft breath. She was still in disbelief as she gazed at the love of her life, standing gracefully in her office's doorway.

"I'm home, Sakura."

It was him. It was really him.

She quickly stood, her grin was so wide it hurt, "Sasuke!"

He answered her with a smile she hadn't seen in years. She fought back tears that threatened to spill over.

"Welcome home, Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for everyone that has reviewed and messaged me. I am going to try and update this story as much as I can. Anyway, enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

 _loving you is a bloodsport_

 _Fighting in a love war_

"How long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure."

Sakura fought the pain in her chest. He was here now, and that's all that mattered.

Even after all her efforts, Sasuke noticed the way her shoulders slumped at his answer. She saw his expression sadden.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hm?" Sakura was beside herself. What other reason could he be asking her that for?

Her cheeks reddened without her permission, "Yes!"

Sakura actually couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. She was far too busy to even grocery shop. Was it last night? Or maybe yesterday afternoon?

"C'mon." Sasuke turned on his heel, exiting her small office.

Sakura quickly put together all her paperwork she had been working on, slamming it into the grey file cabinet, before flitting for the door.

…..

Sakura tagged along close to Sasuke's side as they strolled through Konoha's streets. Her blush had faded, but threatened to return every time a fellow villager noted them.

"That's the wandering ninja." One said.

"He is the young man that helped Naruto in the war, the last of the Uchiha." Another answered.

"So where are we going?"

Unfortunately for her, today is the day Ino and Sai decided to have a late lunch at the sushi shop.

As Sakura turned towards her lunch date as they walked, she had met eyes with the blonde. Ino had only looked up a moment. And did a double take.

 _Ino no please._

Ino's face lit up as bright as the sun. Pure joy spread across her expression.

"Sasuke! Welcome back! You two don't wander off too far!" Ino's frantic yelling and waving disturbed other patrons at the restaurant.

Sasuke turned towards the commotion, not seeing Sakura's fury.

Sakura quickly attempted to compose herself, "Sorry Ino we have plans!" she hollered back as she hastened her pace. Sasuke caught on, and matched her.

Sakura thought about her words. They did technically have plans. Lunch plans. Late lunch plans. Were they going to meet Naruto? Was he taking her and her alone? Would he offer to pay? Was it..was this really a date?

Sasuke found Sakura's pondering silence suspicious.

"It's just us, if that's okay."

Sakura jumped from her thoughts. Her face reddened furiously as his words sunk in, "Y-Yeah! Sure of course that's fine!"

"To answer your question before, we can go anywhere."

"We could always go to Ichiraku! I know you're not its biggest fan, but it does have some really good memories!" Sakura smiled, on cloud nine.

Sasuke looked back at her, "Ichiraku sounds fine."

…

Over lunch Sakura barely had time to eat. She wanted to know everything. Where he was, what he did, who he met. She wanted every detail of his travels, and he obliged. Three hours later, the sun started to go down.

Sakura noticed, angry at Mother Nature for ruining their moment.

Sasuke looked towards the setting sun as well, "Do you need to leave?"

"Hm? Oh no!"

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke slowly stood, leaving payment for the two of them on the counter.

So it was a date.

Sakura's stomach started twisting and turning. She felt as if she were in a dream. And she was terrified to wake up.

Sasuke started to turn right, before Sakura corrected him.

"I don't live that way anymore. I live on my own now."

Sasuke seemed to be deep in thought as he studied her features. She wished more than anything to be able to read him like he could read her.

She smiled, "C'mon, it's this way!" she grabbed his only arm.

It was something so innocent.

She had done it a million times when they were genin.

Doing such a thing now, in a crowded street after their 'date', was a whole different subject. She had grabbed his wrist, her fingers lightly touching his palm, to guide him towards her apartment.

She pulled him through the streets, terrified to let go. Terrified to hold on.

Her fingers were frozen in terror as she zig zagged them through the crowds. Should she let go? Should she hold her ground and hold his hand all the way? He mind was racing.

Stone fingers lightly grazed over her own palm. They traveled around it, finding a comfortable place around her hand.

Sakura didn't dare turn around. Their hands firmly shut together was something she thought she'd never feel. All the times she had grabbed him before, she had never pushed far enough to intimately hold his palm. Now, now he did it for her.

Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to burst. She could her it echoing in her ears painfully. Her ramen may come back up.

Finally, they reached an area that the crowds didn't congest, hands still tightly bound.

She kept herself ahead of him a little, unable to meet his eyes. He had seen her blush enough today.

They eventually reached her doorstep, to her dismay. What happens now?

"This is it." She smiled up at him, praying he didn't feel her palm sweating profusely.

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I kind of make up my own hours. But lately it's been almost 24/7."

"I'm proud of you, Sakura." His words meant more to her than he could ever imagine. She swore at herself internally as tears threatened to spill over.

"I'm so glad you're home, Sasuke. Please stay, at least for a little while."

His expression saddened again, like it had before in her office. She knew what that meant.

Before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around him. She had wanted to hug him since the day he left. She squeezed tightly, burying her face in his shirt.

A lone arm found its way around her, resting on her back. His forehead placed itself on the top of her head, she could feel his breath.

She didn't care about talking anymore. She didn't care if anyone saw them. She just wanted to hold him, and keep him safe here with her, where he was loved.

"Sakura"

Her name on his tongue always sent shivers down her spine. This was the closest he had been to her when saying it. She hoped he didn't feel her shiver.

"You're trying to tell me that you're leaving again soon."

A long silence answered her. She was right.

Slowly, she released her gasp on him. Sakura attempted to pull herself away from his chest, his arm hardened against her. She couldn't move. Surprised, she glanced up at his face, unaware of just how close they were. His nose touched her own. She thought she was going to faint.

"You don't have to wait for me. You can have a life, a good life."

Sakura shook her head, "You know me well enough to know my answer to that."

Sasuke showed her a half-smile that sent her heart racing. "Until tomorrow, then."

And he was gone.

…..

Sasuke watched silently as Sakura's shoulder slump as she stared into the vacant space before her. After a moment, she turned, holding her cheeks as she sported a wide grin.

He had to get away from her. That moment had moved to quickly, moved him to think beyond reason.

He watched as she entered her apartment, and kept watch for at least another hour. Once he deemed it safe, he returned to his old apartment he hadn't been in since he was a genin.

Sasuke walked through the now slowly emptying streets dimly lit streets of his village, mulling over the night's events.

A familiar face approached him, one that sent a twinge of irritation through his fingers.

The brown bouncy curls swayed in anger has the boy from the hospital ran towards him.

"What's your deal?!" he shoved a finger towards Sasuke's face. Lucky for him, he didn't actually make contact.

He stood there, fuming, waiting for an answer. When there wasn't one, he loudly continued.

"You think you can just come back out of thin air and have her? You think she deserves this kind of treatment? Huh?!"

Sasuke's eyes slightly cut, "She is of no concern of yours."

"Right back at you." The boy spat. Sasuke's fingers twitched into fists.

"That's what I don't get."

Sasuke carefully chose his words, keeping his temper down, "And what's that?"

"You know I'm right. You know you don't deserve her. Yet here you are, taking her away. Hoping a date and some running off into the night will win her over after all this time. You're a joke."

…..

The next morning, Sakura woke an hour before her alarm. Part of her hoped Sasuke would be on her doorstep waiting like he did right after the war. When he wasn't there, she was only slightly disappointed. Koga had been back in the hospital again that morning. He had already been treated overnight and was staying in the infirmary.

Kagome said something about him getting a bad blunt force to the back of the head. Did he go on a mission after speaking with him yesterday afternoon?

When lunch passed, her mouth threatened to turn down into a grimace. When the sun started setting, she knew.

She went straight to the home of the newlyweds after work. Frantic angry fists banged on their door. Naruto answered, winded.

"Sakura? Hey, what's wrong?"

"Where is he?"


End file.
